


In his shadow

by Nayla



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I don't even know what I'm doing I just love these stupid boys so much, M/M, english is not my mother language so please forgive me, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you feel like living within a shadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by florence and the machine's "No dawn, no day I'm always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart". I don't even know, I just have a lot of feelings

You don’t count how the time passes in days or nights, you only even know it does because empty bottles keep materializing around you ( and you say they materialize because you don’t even remember drinking some of them.) You try to keep track of time this way until you start seeing double of everything and counting gets a lot more confusing so you let it go. In the end it doesn’t really matters because you don’t care whether it’s day or night, you feel like you’re living within a shadow. You laugh because Enjolras probably would make a witty poetic and revolutionary comment about how you’re all leaving within the shadow of a corrupt government and blah. However, when he looks at you from across the room, what he says is:

" Grantaire, put that bottle down!" 

Your lips break into a small laugh because it’s funny, even if he doesn’t think it is (Enjolras has no sense of humourat all )

Enjolras is the leader of a revolution you don’t really believe in, but still he’s your leader, he’s slender and tall and has the blond curls of an angel, even though his cold fierce stare is worthy of Apollo. And doesn’t it make sense? He is definitely Apollo, he is as bright as the sun, as any light can be and you’re just a shadow, you’re his shadow, (and isn’t this funny since you keep following him around everywhere,) always have been and forever will be. 

And for now, it’s enough for you so you raise the bottle to your lips until it is empty and then, only then, you obey him and put it down.


End file.
